reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:98.245.245.81
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the Bonnie MacFarlane page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. But before you do that, ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew RE: Because I edit the wiki. As an admin I keep my eye on the recent edits page so I can spot vandalism. Any page that's been edited by a user that I don't trust, I check. If the edit isn't proper, I clean it up. It's what I'm supposed to do. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 20:23, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Frederick Littlefield quotes/Jenny Regarding both of the messages you sent me: No. I will not undo either of my edits to the Frederick Littlefield or Jenny Hamilton articles. My edits to the Frederick Littlefield article were simply cleaning them up and making some slight corrections. What is more pressing is why you'd ask me to undo that? As for my edits to the Jenny article: You added an unnecessary trivia bit, which I deleted. Then, I removed something that was already stated on the article. Again, these edits were not unhelpful, so it begs the question: Why would you want these undone? You constantly make unhelpful edits, then pester me when they're undone. It's behaviour like this that got you blocked last time. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 04:07, August 10, 2011 (UTC) RE: editing/ fort mercer/ american army Alright, I have no idea what's not getting through here... I "patrol" the wiki because I'm an admin. If I didn't "patrol", I wouldn't be an admin. And before you say it, this site needs admins in order to block vandals. As for Fort Mercer, it does not matter that soldiers occupied the fort before the game. At no point during the game do soldiers occupy it, so they don't belong in the "inhabitants" section. However, during missions, the Williamson Gang inhabits the fort. And as a gang hideout, banditos inhabit the fort. That is why they are listed as 'inhabit'ants. And as for Frederick Littlefield, I have no idea what you are going on about. As can be seen here, I didn't even change the quotes. They were all jumbled up, so I fixed them. I removed one quote for being incomplete, as incomplete quotes should not be added. Other than that, I didn't change it, so stop accusing me of putting the wrong quotes up. Furthermore, the quotes were taken directly from this video, so, again, stop accusing them of being wrong. I have no idea what you're problem is, but you're really getting on my nerves. For lack of any kinder words, I must politely ask you to piss off. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 01:00, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Bonnie/John relationship Anonymous user, What made you think that the page "Bonnie/John relationship" was at all necessary? First off, John Marston's relationship with Bonnie MacFarlane does not require its own article. Second, their relationship is mentioned on their articles. "Bonnie/John relationship" is completely unnecessary, and has now been deleted. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 18:30, October 1, 2011 (UTC) RE: Story rush No problem, man. I appreciate the enthusiasm. =) --SAMurai | Say wazzup 20:14, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Your story You created your story as an article in the wiki, which you can't do. It needs to be created as a blog post. In order to create a blog post you need to register an account here. I have to delete the article that you created, but I've copied your text below so that you still have it. Once you create an account you can copy it from here into a new blog post. 2ks4 (talk) 17:04, January 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- I am not a professional, but I like to write too. Leave comments by going to edit. This is about an alternative way that John could've gotten into Mexico. John walked into the livery at Armadillo. West Dickens had scheduled a meeting with him here. "West Dickens you here?". John called. " Yes John!" called Dickens from the back of the gunsmith shop.John proceeded to him. West Dickens just sold the Gatling gun to Jeb Murphy. "So, you found a way into Mexico?" John inquired. "Uh yes, hmmm well remember the train raid near the border?" " No" John said. " Hmmm well survivors told the law that there were full blooded Mexican bandits whom also committed raids just down south here." " And..... just get to the damn point Dickens." John was getting impaitient "Well the law called the army and now they're assembling at Benedict Point and they're waiting for their diplomats to come back so they can execute the operation. And my plan is to disguise you as a soldier then you get a free passage into Mexico!" John pondered. " Ok" John said rather reluctantly. The duo boarded West Dicken's coach then they set off. *********************************** When they arrived. They met Irish holding a uniform. " Ok so I smuggled this uniform for ya, but unfortunately this guy is only 5 feet 7 inches so it might be a little wee tight." John grabbed the uniform looking at it suspiciously. " I don't think this would even fit my son!" However realizing the odds he reluctantly thanked Irish and went behind a bush. *********************************** To be continued ---- RE:Mean Anonymous user, I understand if you feel that the quotes for Frederick Littlefield are wrong, but what I meant was that I did not understand why you were accusing me of adding the "wrong" quotes. They were messy, and I simply organised them. I did not change them at all, and yet you told me I added the wrong quotes. Plus, all the quotes were taken from a video, so I doubt they were wrong in the first place. As for Jenny Hamilton, as previously explained, what you added was unnecessary and pointless. Finally, regarding my telling you to "Piss off," you constantly pester me with annoying messages. I was absolutely sick and tired of reading your messages which, in my humble opinion, made little sense. At my wit's end, if you will, I rudely told you to leave me alone. For that, I do not apologise, because it worked! Unfortunately, it seems my time of peace has come to an end. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 21:24, January 5, 2012 (UTC) :Also, your recent addition to the wiki ("Mysterious Man in Blackwater") has been deleted. Since he doesn't play a notable role in the story and his name is unknown, he doesn't get an article. :Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 21:38, January 5, 2012 (UTC) ::I somewhat accept your somewhat apology. ::Also, if you read my message you'd know that I didn't delete "Mysterious Man in Blackwater" because it didn't have an image. I deleted it because his name is unknown and he doesn't play a big enough role in the story. ::There are very few unnamed characters that have articles (the unnamed woman, Jailbird, and the Outlaw on Horse, to name a few), but they all have one thing in common: they appear in cut-scenes and/or play a role in the story. This "Mysterious Man in Blackwater" doesn't appear in any cut-scenes; he's just a random, unknown NPC. Therefore, he doesn't get an article. ::I hope I didn't go too beserk. ::Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 23:33, January 5, 2012 (UTC)